Antojos
by lonelyandsad.whisper
Summary: una Anna con antojos, un carrito lleno de mangas yaoi, y dos shmanes con sueños vatantes peculiares. Lemon HHxR. Dedicado a todos los que les guste Ren de uke


Alice: mi señora esta segura de esto

Lonely: no pero hay que intentarlo

Alice: pero...

Lonely: nada de pero, esta decidido..... horo Ren tiemblen

R/H:

Alice: huyan por sus vidas

Lonely: este fic contiene lemon, advertidos estáis, es mi primer lemon yaoi, así que si no les gusta le echan azúcar

Alice: shaman king no pertenece a mi señora.

* * *

_**ANTOJOS**_

-¡Yoh Asakura!-gritaba una chica rubia conocida como Ana-como-no-me-obedezcas-te-mato, llamando a su esposo-¡Quiero mis comics Yaoi ahora!

-Si Annita- Respondió un joven de cabello castaño corto trayendo en sus manos un carrito de la compra lleno de mangas-aquí los tienes

La joven Anna cogió uno al azar de los que su marido le había traido, comenzó a ojearlo, desde que estaba embarazada le había dado por leer esos tipos de mangas (alice: que antojos más raros.)(lonely: es Anna, es rara por naturaleza -.-). Cuando llego a una parte bastante explicita del manga, una idea se le surco por la mente, ¿por qué leer un Yaoi cuando podía verlo en directo?.

-Ren Tao y Horkeu Usui-los llamó de forma autoritaria haciendo que ambos apareciesen ante ella al instante, si el caracter de Anna no era bueno cuando no estaba embarazada, ahora era 10 veces peor-los quiero en dos minutos en mi cuarto a los dos ¿entendieron?

Anna se levantó y fue a su cuarto seguida de los extrañados chamanes

-Por cierto al resto de habitantes-ordenó al ver que los demás miraban con preocupación a ambos chamanes- oigan lo que oigan no suban, sino las consecuencias serán nefastas.

Cuando la Itako desapareció en el piso de arriba junto a Horo y Ren el resto solo atino a ponerse en circulo para rezar por las almas de los dos chamanes.

_**En el cuarto de la Itako**_

-¿Que quieres Anna?- preguntó con cierto temor Horo, mientras la chica tomaba asiento en una silla, ahora parecía una reina, una reina macabra.

Anna solo les lanzo el comic abierto por la página vastante lemon

-Haganlo-Ordeno

tres dos (lonely: Alice tapate los oidos)(alice: ¿eh?) uno

-¿QUE............?

-Lo que oyeron, no me negarán este antojo

-Mira, Anna, no me mal interpretes , pero paso de hacer **eso** con el cabeza maceta este- exclamo cierto peliviolaceo

-Pues la otra noche parece que no te importó mucho, al menos en tus sueños-Inquirió Anna haciendo sonrojar al joven shaman chino-¿ Como era?....a, si, Ahhh Horo..más por favor......

Ambos enrrojecieron hasta la punta de los pies

-¿Ren es eso cierto?- preguntó el ainu sorprendido a la vez que sonrojado

-.....-

-Oye Horo que tu no te salvas, los tuyos son peores, Ahhh Ren me encanta....REN

Con el orgullo por el suelo ambos chamanes no podían ni mirarse a la cara.

-No tengo todo el tiempo-Dijo Anna-Comiencen

Horo y Ren se miraron, por primera vez en un largo rato, negro vs dorado, poco a poco Horo se fue acercando a Ren, y deposito un suave beso en los labios del chino, el cual se fue tornando más pasional.

Por casualidades del destino,(coffcoff demonios de Annacoff coff) ambos cayeron al suelo, horo sobre Ren, ambos estaban sonrojadísimos. Pronto se alvidaron de la presencia de la itako, la cual se divertía de lo lindo.

Horo comenzó a quitarle la camiseta a Ren con manos espertas mientras el joven chino soltaba pequeños gemidos. El ainu empezó a dejar un reguero de besos por el pecho le joven chino, entonces Ren reacciono y le quito a Horo la camiseta rompiendosela ( alice: habra que comprarle una nueva)(lonely: que se la compre Ren, que no esta a dos velas1 ¬¬).

-Ah Horo- gimió Ren cuando el ainu comenzó a succionar sus pezones mordiéndolos- Horo

-Ren...-suspiró Horo mientras su koi hacia círculos en su espalda y en su pecho

Las manos de ren fueron bajando decididas por el pecho del ainu hasta llegar a cierta zona que comenzaba a despertar. Entonces se giraron, quedado Ren arriba de Horo.

-Ren/Horo- gimieron ambos cuando Ren comenzó a frotar su parte trasera con el miembro de Horo, excitándolo cada vez más.

Ren empezó a besar a horo con hambre, dejando marcas de que el ainu era de su propiedad y que aquel que osase tocarle estaria muerto en menos de lo que se dice pío. En un acopió de fuerza el ainu volvió a quedar arriba, y sin demora le quito los pantalones a Ren junto con con la ropa interior, haciendo lo mismo como la propia.

Su boca fue bajando lentamente por el pecho de Ren hasta llegar hasta a aquel miembro erecto y palpitante del chino, el cual comenzó a masajear con sus manos, haciendo que Ren soltase varios gemidos de placer en los cuales nombraba a Horo. Ren se sintió desfallecer cuando noto el aliento del ainu en esa zona, y cuando se lo metió en la boca , solo atinó a gemir por lo alto, pidiendo al ainu que incrementase el ritmo, cosa que el chico hizo sin rechistar.

-Horo...para..que me...corro....-gemía el chino lleno de placer- AHHHHHH

El shaman de china se corrió de lleno en la boca del norteño, el cual sin pudor alguno se lo trago todo.

-¿esta listo?-le susurro en el oído al chino.

El ainu llevo varios dedos a la boca de Ren, el cual los lamió de manera muy provocativa, haciendo que horo desase esas lamiditas en otro lado. Introdujo un dedo en el interior del chino haciendo que este se arqueara de dolor, para luego empezar a moverse contra el, introdujo otro y luego otro hasta tener tres dentro. Cuando sintió que ya estaba listo, cambiaron las tornas Horo se tumbo y puso a Ren encima suya.

-Hazlo-ordenó

Ren tomó el miembro de Hor entre sus manos y lo posicionó cerca de su entrada, para luego auto-penetrarse haciendo que Horo soltase un ronco gemido de placer; cuando se hubo acostumbrado Ren se comenzo a mover arriba y abajo sobre Horo haciendo que ambos gimiesen de placer.

-Wo ai ni Horo-gimio Ren al tiempo que se corría sobre el pecho del ainu

-Ai shiteru Ren-gimió Horo haciendo lo mismo en interior del shaman chino.

Ren cayó sobre Horo el cual lo abrazo contra él, había estado muy bien para ser la primera vez

-Los quiero abajo en diez minutos- dijo la itako saliendo por la puerta

Ambos se sonrrojaron brutalmente separandose en el acto, tan concentrados estaban que se olvidaron de la presencia de Anna,(lonely:¿a que ustedes también?), solo atinaron a mirarse y a sonrreir.

------------

-Annita¿ que paso allí arriba?-Pregunto yoh-Se oían gritos

-no ha pasado nada, quiero naranjas yoh y ahora mismo-Ordeno con una mirada muy sádica haciendo que yoh saliese corriendo a por la susodicha fruta-Creo que luego me veré otro encuentro yaoi pero esta vez sin que me vean

Y es que los antojos de Anna eran muy, pero que muy raros para unos y muy, pero que muy, placenteros para otros.

**FIN**

**--------**

**Alice: **mi señora lo termino

**R/H: **O/////O

**Lonely: **pues claro ahora solo hace falta saber que tal quedo

**R/H:** ¿COMO TE ATREVES A HACER UN LEMON NUESTRO?

**Lonely: **Por que me da la gana

**R/H: ESO NO ES ESCUSA **

**Lonely: cállense ya me duele la cabeza, además ambos lo disfrutaron -.-; o me equivoco ¬¬**

**R/H: -////-**

**Lonely: quien calla otorga. Cuidense lectores y pongan su comentarios **


End file.
